Incipiens
by Rubytears101
Summary: An incident in Dr. Lecter's office sets Will off. Warnings: Rape, Profanity, Violence, Slight Incest
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this for le friend. Dedicated to Raistss.**

**Chapter Warnings: Nyeh.**

Will's footsteps echoed as he walked down the hall to Dr. Lecter's office. He put his hand on the doorknob to turn it, but stopped. For some reason, he had a feeling that he shouldn't open the door, that he should just turn around and go home.

Despite this lingering feeling, he opened the door and stepped inside. "Will, come in and have a seat."

The brunette did as he was told and took the seat across from the psychiatrist, who stood as soon as Will sat down. The doctor circled around the room, before stopping behind Will's chair.

"What brings you here Will?" The man asked, his breath hot on Will's ear. The gesture caused Will to shriek and turn quickly, throwing a punch toward Hannibal.

The other man caught the punch centimeters from his face. Whist his expression didn't change, Will stood in shock for a few moments. Dr. Lecter let go of Will's hand, moving back to his seat.

After sitting down, Dr. Lecter looked up at the mentally unstable man. "Why don't you tell me about your childhood?"

Will hesitated, but sat down. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown locks.

"Very well…"

**I'm uploading the next chapter ASAP because this one is short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What have I become... ;_;**

**Chapter Warnings: Rape, Incest, Profanity, Rape of a young child.**

**This story is full of flashbacks.**

Will Graham stared at the cement floor below him. He was only a child of 6; his small wrists were wrapped in chains, causing them to grow a red burn.

He had never been out of the basement ever since his mommy died. The door on the stairs creaked open and heavy footsteps slowly made their way down the wooden steps.

His father came into view, a tall muscular man. Every time he came down to visit him, he ended up screaming with pain. They were at the cabin, which was located in the middle of the woods. In other words, nobody could help him.

"Daddy…" Will whispered. "Daddy please…" he pleaded. The evil man smirked above him.

"It's okay Willy… everything is going to be okay…" He said, unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled them down to about his knees along with his boxers. "You know what to do."

Will nodded, standing up to level with his father's waist. The small child slowly took the man's length in his mouth, fitting as much as he could.

The man above him to in a sharp intake of breath, putting his hands on Will's head and pushing him down. He eventually ripped his cock from Will's small lips and smacked him in the face with it.

"Don't even think about trying to finish it early. It hasn't even started yet." The man stuck his fingers in Will's entrance, preparing him as quickly as possible. He took no time in shoving his prick into Will, pulling out, and shoving back in.

This continued for a couple hours, every time he would finish, he would jump right back in and start all over.

After he finally finished, he stood, staring at the younger boy. The older threw a sponge at him. "Clean up and get ready for tomorrow." He then threw a piece of stale bread at him and a water bottle half full.

"Don't even think about drinking about that water. Use it to clean."

Will refused this order and drank the rest of the bottle of water, he was so thirsty. He looked up at his father, waiting for his punishment.

His father's eyes narrowed at him. "You fucking cunt." He growled, grabbing the plate with the bread on it and broke it over his head. The pieces shattered, creating a sort of circle around the younger.

"I'll be back." He growled, walking upstairs and slamming the door. Will looked at the bread, he picked it up and began to eat it hungrily, his mouth bleeding because of the shards from the plate that were stuck in the slice.

Blood dripped from his mouth and landed on the shards from the plate. Will picked one up and put it to his neck.

He wanted to kill his father, but he couldn't for some reason. He wanted to kill himself, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

His mind was very developed for a child of his age, yet it was wasted on murderous and suicidal thoughts. He wanted it to end, yet he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

This was just the beginning.

**Jesus... I'm a monster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**'SUP MUTHA FUCKAS!**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: STUFF HAPPENS.**

Will grew to the age of 12, and only then did things get worse. His father had become an addict and a drunk.

They moved into a bad neighborhood with people that looked like they belonged in jail cells. Nonetheless, he stayed because he had no where else to go.

* * *

The brunette's hair fell in front of his face as he sat down with his back against the lockers.

"Hey Will~" Said boy looked up to see his new teacher smiling at him sweetly. The boy just stared at her for a minute before mumbling a reply.

"Hi Miss Emily." He answered before looking back down at the floor. The woman stayed silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Will, I noticed that you seem to be distracted in class… is everything alright at home?"

"Define alright." Will grumbled, causing the teacher to stare at him in confusion. The boy continued to stare at the floor.

"So what's up?" The young teacher asked, sitting down next to Will, her blonde hair fell in front of her face.

"My dad… not the best role model in the world." Will replied, tracing circles with his finger on the tile floor.

"Will, if he's hurting you-"

"Yeah I know, tell an adult and they'll do something about it. But I have no where to go."

The teacher sat in thought for a minute before breaking out into a grin. "You can come live with me!"

Will looked up at her in shock. "But Miss Emily-"

"Be ready at 9:00." She smiled, standing up and offering a hand to help Will up as well.

"But he'll come after me."

"Then we'll hide."

* * *

Will packed his backpack and climbed out the window. He saw Miss Emily parked down the street from his house.

He ran as fast as he could, hoping no one would see him. He reached Miss Emily's car and hopped inside.

"Where are we going?" He asked, putting his seat belt on. The teacher smiled at him.

"I have family up in Seattle, I was thinking of staying there for a couple days."

"Miss Emily… why did you do this for me?"

"Because you deserve better." Will smiled in response, hoping that it would get better from then on.

But he was wrong. Dead wrong.

**Okay, so a lot of people have been complaining about how Will would stall.**

**I HAVE A FUCKING REASON, WAIT TILL THE END AND YOU'LL FIND OUT.**


End file.
